The Lollipop
by Graekyeth
Summary: Zhao Yunlan has had the worst week. Shen Wei really just wants to help. guardian zhenhun 镇魂 weilan boyslove


With slumped shoulders and a deep sigh, Zhao Yunlan sat down heavily in his chair. Lifting up his long legs, he propped his feet upon his desk while unwrapping a lollipop, forcefully jamming it in his mouth and reclining. Closing his eyes, he rolled the red sweet around his mouth, thinking about how his bosses were so idiotic and useless. He had been in review for the past week over a random Dixingren accidentally collapsing an abandoned building on himself when his powers awoke. No one else had been hurt and the boy in question would not have survived had it not been for those same powers protecting and healing him during the fall. The kid ended up fine after a once-over by good ol' Brother Black Cloak. The same couldn't be said for Chief Zhao. It'd been a long fucking week with little to no sleep, sitting double digit hours in front of an incompetent panel of old men everyday, just to answer the same fucking questions, asked multiple fucking ways. The lack of food, sleep, sunlight and companionship for a man like Zhao Yunlan, well, it seemed like a recipe for an imminent explosion.

The Chief took another deep breath around the candy.

"Aiyoh," came a long sigh as he looked up, unseeing, at the ceiling back in his office at SID.

Zhao Yunlan wasn't the only one affected by the nonsense of the bureaucrats. The old men weren't interested in dealing with Hei Pao Shi, there was too much fear there to ever think about requesting his presence. However, anything that affected Zhao Yunlan, immediately became Shen Wei's issue. Once his office hours were done, Professor Shen locked the door and closed the blinds. Standing in the middle of the room, he closed his eyes as dark energy became visible in his palms. His vision appeared dark and narrowed as his mind searched out Zhao Yunlan across the city. Finding Zhao Yunlan in his office, Shen Wei pulled back the dark energy and stepped through a portal. Shen Wei observed the chief for some time, seeing his mussed hair, dark, red-rimmed and tired eyes, and his abnormally pale skin. The professor's heart gave an aggrieved twinge.

"You gonna stand over there staring all day or are you here for a reason?"

Shen Wei's frown grew deeper, tinged with hurt, though he knew Zhao Yunlan didn't really mean to be so rude with him.

"Aiyoh," Zhao Yunlan growled at himself while pulling his feet down, running a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Xiao Wei. It's...it's been an awful week."

Zhao Yunlan was slumped in his chair, elbows on his knees, hands hanging in defeat. Quickly forgiven, Shen Wei put on a sad smile and walked over to run his fingers through Zhao Yunlan's hair. Bringing a relieved sigh from Zhao Yunlan, he began to lightly scratch at the scalp under his hand, drawing an almost delirious moan from the exhausted Guardian.

With a quiet breath, Zhao Yunlan slowly whispered, "What you do to me, Shen Wei..."

Looking up through his mess of hair, Zhao Yunlan gave Shen Wei a pained grin, exhaustion causing his eyes to slip closed. Shen Wei smiled, gently reclining Zhao Yunlan back by his shoulders. He straddled Zhao Yunlan's legs and settled himself down on his lap, pulling the half dissolved treat from a shocked Yunlan's mouth. Depositing it into his own mouth, Shen Wei gave a toothy grin around the green plastic stick. Shen Wei knew, without doubt, he was completely out of character, but the state of Zhao Yunlan was crushing his heart.

Shen Wei reached out to pull Yunlan close to him by the nape of his neck, rubbing through his hair gently with his thumb.

"You've had a trying week, Yunlan," came Shen Wei's voice, a deep and low almost-purr, from his chest. "Allow me to help you?"

Zhao Yunlan knew it wasn't really a question but he gave an open mouthed nod anyway.

With a light slurp of his tongue, Shen Wei pulled the red and green confection from his lips and brought Zhao Yunlan closer. Their mouths came together, eyes falling closed with the soft, inviting sensation and the sweet, cherry flavor of the lollipop. Not agreeing with stopping the kiss, their lips lightly fused in protest with the red stickiness. Losing himself in Zhao Yunlan's eyes, the professor moved his hands to cup Yunlan's face.

Chief Zhao's head was jerked sideways, feeling his hair being ripped away from his skull.

"Ahhh! Ow ow ow ow ow! What the hell?"

Shen Wei just stared with wide, surprised eyes at the fuzzy, sticky mess held in his hand.

"Ah?" Shen Wei intoned. Looking up to meet the other's eyes, he grinned guiltily, "Heh."

Rubbing his head where his hair used to be, Zhao Yunlan let go an, honest to God, giggle.


End file.
